


【贤礼】那日，世界被颠覆了

by shelry111420



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelry111420/pseuds/shelry111420
Summary: 旧文搬运，好久没开石墨了，发现有好多写了一半的文，争取慢慢补完ww*写在文前，有没有一起嗑贤礼的小伙伴，我要强烈安利他们！！！真的很好嗑！*有副cp结航出没，ooc注意*个人觉得礼音有点像兔子，乍一看很好看也很乖，但实际上是性格非常鲜明又有点小倔强的男生，不爽的时候还会“咬人”hhhhh
Relationships: けんれお, 贤礼





	【贤礼】那日，世界被颠覆了

「过去，一直觉得玩音乐是件快乐的事情，有同一高中的朋友，有一起组建乐队的学长。结人……贤汰桑……还有我。」

「每天泡在练习室里，每天不断不断地练习，所有的时间加起来超过了吃饭、学习和睡觉。虽然很辛苦，但是该怎么说呢，很高兴。和那样子厉害的同伴一起演奏音乐，感觉可以走得很远……直到那个人的出现。」

*  
“贤汰学长！为什么要让那种性格的主唱加入我们乐队，那家伙是暴君吗！？”

又一次激烈地争吵。旭那由多就像站立于金字塔顶端的君王，他的音乐也正如他的宣言一样，追求百分之百的完美，又给人压迫感十足。

不得不承认，旭那由多确实很强，强到能让整个乐队看到攀登顶点的希望。美园礼音觉得里塚贤汰也是这么想的，但是他就是单纯地讨厌旭那由多。

“礼音，”里塚贤汰推了推眼镜，“稍微冷静点，旭那由多对我们来说是必须的。他的歌声，他的绝对性才华，可以压倒现如今绝大多数乐队，你在合奏时也能感受到吧？”

“嗯。”美园礼音捏着吉他，不甘心地点点头。

“那就足够了。”

“但是……！”美园礼音还想说什么，但此时旭那由多已经回来了。在进门的一刹那，他看到里塚贤汰双眼里闪烁出对天才迷恋渴求的目光时，他便知道自己失去了任何反驳的理由。

贤汰学长对于旭那由多的执着，似乎超出了一般人的想象……

“我说你，有闲工夫露出那种像个蠢货一样的表情，还不如多花时间专研，想想怎么提升自己的琴技。”旭那由多扬起下巴，审视中带着嘲讽，美园礼音皱起眉。

“不用你多说，还有，我刚才也没弹错吧！”

“啊？倒数第五小节第三拍，你在搞什么鬼？”旭那由多鄙夷道。

“那个只是为了让你更好唱歌，吉他稍微抢拍能让主唱更轻松的进入旋律，有什么不对吗！”

“不需要！”

“喂！你这家伙……！”

“好了，礼音，你只要跟着主唱的演唱来就可以了，其他的事不用多想。”里塚贤汰打断道。

“贤汰学长……”

美园礼音被塞了黄莲有些失落，里塚贤汰对旭那由多的偏颇，让他觉得很多事情变得不公正，也不自由了。音乐应该是什么样的？美园礼音承认旭那由多的实力无可撼动，但是贤汰学长是不是太过火了些？

指尖扣上琴弦，他想起以前第一次听到里塚贤汰独奏时的情景。不光是贝斯的演奏技术很出色，就连演唱也在所有歌手中的上游。他那时抱着吉他，和其他人一样，为看一场路演而伫立围观。或许是被超高的演奏技术震撼，或许是因为心潮澎湃，美园礼音也没想到自己这一停便是四五首歌的时间，然后又在音乐结束后像个毛小子似的，冲上前问学长能否和他组乐队。

那样的学长为何又甘愿去成就别人？

屋外暴雨倾盆而下，美园礼音环顾四周，“结人呢？”

“他说想暂时休息一下。”里塚贤汰回道。

“够了，继续练习，有没有那个「无能者」都无所谓。”

“喂，那由多，不要随随便便按自己的喜好给人下定义啊！「无能者」什么的，太伤人了吧？”

“哈？我有说错？美园礼音，如果你要玩过家家的话就给我立马滚蛋。同一个地方重来了多少次，你心里没有数？我的音乐，不需要杂碎。”

美园礼音对旭那由多的暴君行为厌恶得咬牙切齿，但他没有办法。事实证明，那由多说得并没有错，下午的练习总是在同一个地方停下，然后又全部推翻重头再来，反反复复，已经有成员开始抱怨，而自己也生出了厌烦情绪。

“礼音，开始吧。”里塚贤汰背上贝斯，手指片扫过弦，发出一声低沉的琴声，示意身后的鼓手起拍。

美园礼音置气地闷哼一声，既然贤汰学长都这么说了，也只好乖乖服从旭那由多的命令。

音乐再次从耳边响声，依旧是如烈火般炙热，夹杂着暴雨和雷鸣，如同对世界嘶喊出的宣战布告一样，震颤着每一个人的灵魂。“……好热。”明明已经脱去了累赘的衣服，但美园礼音还是能感觉到汗水正沿着颈线不停淌下。拨片拨动琴弦，疯狂而又火热，就像是在被人牵引着，奏出最畅爽淋漓的最强音。

这就是GYROAIXA……？

以天才主唱旭那由多为AXIS（轴），所有人都成为GYRO（陀螺）上的某个点而围绕中心不停旋转。这就是里塚贤汰学长想要建立的乐队……？

“礼音，喝点水，稍微休息一下吧。”

“呃？……哦，谢谢学长。”

演奏还算顺利，总算让那个君王唱到爽了。里塚贤汰放下贝斯，照例给每个乐队成员递上水。美园礼音因为走神，而不免被小小吓了一跳。

“之后一起去吃饭吧，应该都饿了。”里塚贤汰看了眼时间温柔地笑道。

美园礼音木然点点头，但心里却有说不出来的不是滋味。这句话明明是对着他讲的，学长却在后来又转头问向旭那由多。就好像嚼了柠檬一样，每一次、每一次都会从心底里泛上一阵酸意。

“不去。”

“喂，那由多，别自说自话的拒绝别人啊！还有，你那是什么态度！”

“哈？我没兴趣，为什么要和你们一起去吃饭，无聊。”

“这家伙……！”美园礼音不爽地皱起眉。他无法辨别这次的生气是因为旭那由多拒绝了里塚学长的关心，还是说只是单纯地看不惯那由多。

“好了礼音，随他去吧。那由多，”旭那由多临走前，里塚贤汰忽然叫住了他，推了推眼镜道：“记得吃晚饭。锻炼需要巨大的消耗，别把自己饿伤了。”

”……嘁。“

在没有人注意的地方，美园礼音不悦地撇过头，捏着琴颈的手下意识攥紧。指腹割过琴弦，一声不大不小的G5音盖过了咂嘴。

*  
“想吃什么？我来点。”

速食店内人头攒动，正值晚餐时间，附近商业区的工作者陆陆续续涌进店内就餐。里塚贤汰找了一张足够四位团员都能坐下的空位，将菜单递到美园礼音面前。

作为乐队内最小的成员，受到特殊照顾或许是理所当然的，但和旭那由多比起来，美园礼音又觉得自己其实并没有真正被学长看在眼里，不过是年上者对年下者的例行关心罢了。一旁的五棱结人端来橙汁放在桌上。

“随便吧，我都可以，贤汰学长决定好了。”像小孩子赌气，美园礼音一手撑着下巴，将头转向绿植隔开的过道。形形色色的食客端着食物在其间来往穿梭，有家庭，有朋友，还有情侣……

“那么，一份荞麦面加可乐饼，一份牛肉盖饭，两份猪排盖饭。结人，再去倒杯可乐来吧。”

里塚贤汰合上菜单，起身去点菜前又看了看美园礼音，很少见地在这个整天对着自己“学长学长”叫的男孩脸上看到生气的模样，有些意外和无奈。

“礼音，要一起去吗？点餐。”

“嗯？”美园礼音显然是被里塚贤汰的提议愣怔住了，没想到学长竟会顾及他的情绪问他是否要一起去，若是放在以前，似乎从来不会这样。“哦，好……可以。”美园礼音立即起身，快步追上里塚贤汰。

餐厅里已是人满为患，就刚刚几许的功夫，点餐队伍已经从收银台排到了贴近墙角的地方。美园礼音靠着店内的装饰物，尽量给学长让出位置，同时又不影响之后的人排队。

“你之前问我为什么要让旭那由多进入乐队，”正当礼音看着里塚贤汰出神的时候，里塚贤汰突然开口，眼镜轻托在鼻梁上，愈显得他五官立体且给人沉稳感，“第一次见到旭那由多的时候，他的天才性让我沉迷和陶醉，强烈地觉得像这样的天才不应该被限制在狭小的舞台上，我要带他去更遥远的舞台，仅此而已。”

“但是，那家伙的暴脾气谁能忍受……”美园礼音撇了撇嘴，撑着墙壁的手因突然用力而指关节渐渐显白。

“你觉得我偏心？”里塚贤汰回问道。

“……没有。”

礼音咬着内唇，回答时正好有一群高中生模样的女生进入店内，翻着手机上的网页内容，情绪似乎有些激动，吵吵闹闹地讨论着最近刚登上DRF顶点的乐队。美园礼音一边让女孩子们顺利进入队伍，一边又用余光悄悄瞥向里塚贤汰，也不知道学长听见了自己的回答没有。明明说着“没有”的字词，表情上却一点也不像“没有”的样子。

里塚贤汰轻叹，觉得自己大概读懂了这后辈的心思。“不站着吃荞麦面加可乐饼可以吗？”他朝美园礼音温柔一笑。

“诶？呃……如果是和学长的话，我无所谓，怎么吃都行……”接收到如此的表情，美园礼音顿时手足无措地抓了抓后脑，原本还正大光明大言不惭地盯着里塚贤汰，这下视线像被烫到了似的，飘乎乎，又极其不自然地移到了一侧。里塚贤汰见此状，忍下想继续捉弄他的心，将手伸入裤袋摸出一枚拨片。

“礼音，这个送你。”

“吉他拨片？”

“嗯，之前去琴行时偶然买的，你最近在听The Edgar Winter Group的歌吧？”

“但是贤汰学长不是在弹贝斯……？”

美园礼音接过拨片，拇指大小黑色小三角片在掌心中翻来覆去，可以清楚地看到塑料表面上签有“Free Ride”的字样。

“偶尔也会试试吉他，不过上次看见你在听他们的歌就顺手买了，也算是我一个认识的朋友的收藏品。”里塚贤汰平静地回道。大概是终于轮到点餐了，他上前一步，“礼音，帮我接一下。”

“嗯？哦，好！”美园礼音连忙将拨片放入衣服口袋，伸手接过里塚递来的餐盘，“那个……谢谢学长。”说着，就像食了蜜一样，心中的喜悦快要抑制不住蹦出喉咙口。他偏过头，明明小心翼翼地珍惜这份难得的特殊待遇，却又如大部分青春期男生那样，固执地腾出一只手握拳抵在鼻下，掩盖那盛满欢喜的嘴角。里塚贤汰对此也只能是无奈耸耸肩。

*  
升学考试大约在五个月后，本以为可以安然地过度最后一学期，结果没想到乐队内近期发生的几次争吵，把所有关系都推向了冰点。

伴随着可乐饼与NAPOLIN拼盘宴的分崩离析，美园礼音抱着吉他站在空荡荡的练习室里，或许他还想再去看一趟五稜郭，或许他还想再听一次只属于三人的最初的音乐。

琴弦在一遍又一遍割舍与抉择的疯狂弹奏中，最终还是不堪重负“啪”地断成了两截。美园礼音靠上音箱，汗水浸湿了衣服，他拿起水瓶给自己补水分。食指内侧因为被琴弦划开了口子，淌下一道血痕。他想做得更好，想成为不输于旭那由多的GYRO成员，想成为能被里塚贤汰看上的人。

“礼音。”

里塚贤汰推门进来，看到一旁的吉他琴弦已经寿终正寝地晃荡在空中，便能够想见刚才这里发生了什么。

“贤汰学长？”美园礼音立即端正了起来，一如初次见到里塚贤汰那样，崇敬中带着略微拘谨。想来，再过不到六个月，又能在同一所大学里名正言顺叫他“学长”，内心不免有些期待。

“去换根弦吧。”里塚贤汰拎起吉他，检查琴头的旋钮是否有松动。

“一会儿回去的路上我顺路买。”

美园礼音手掌在裤缝边踌躇地蹭了蹭。

“怎么，有话想问我？”里塚贤汰不紧不慢地抬起头，与美园礼音对上视线时，眼里的从容不迫似乎预示着他早就猜到会面对这样的情况。

只是没想到会来的这么快。

“结人走后，贤汰学长打算怎么办？主音吉他的位子空下来是打算再招人，还是……啧，那由多那家伙果然让人看不顺眼！”

“礼音，跟随那由多还是结人，这条道路是你和我自己选择的。既然果选择了，就不要后悔。”

“……”美园礼音不悦地皱起眉，他自然知道不能后悔，或者说在追着里塚贤汰学长出去的那刻起，他就没想过后悔，只是旭那由多当时的态度令他不爽。

“主音吉他的位置之后我会顶上，贝斯和鼓手……我再去物色人选。”

“鼓手也换！？”

“嗯，以信也现在的水准他达不到那由多的要求，换人是必须的。我想不久后他自己也会提出退团的要求。”

“一个乐队同时换主吉他、贝斯和鼓手，也太突……”

“礼音，”里塚贤汰打断了礼音的话，“你想成为GYROAXIA的一员继续待下去吧？”

他扶了扶眼睛，美园礼音对里塚贤汰的试探感到惊讶，但是他的回答也是无可厚非：“那是当然！无论如何我也选择了GYRO这边。况且，虽然我看不惯那由多，但是至少那家伙的实力我认可。”

“那就好。”里塚贤汰笑道。

如同暴雨冲刷了城市，在命悬一线之间，所有人都似乎作出了抉择。美园礼音愣怔地看向学长，那晚他面对旭那由多时的回答或许有出于自己的倔强，但是比起去从，他更想知道贤汰学长眼中所期待的GYROAXIA会是什么样。

是否只要努力就可以缩短天才与凡人之间的差距？是否仅靠那由多一个人的力量就可以驱动整个陀螺？从灰色走向红与黑的交替，宛如世界被倾覆，需要一个新的秩序。

“对了礼音，”里塚贤汰临走前又回过身，“我想那由多选择你不会是平白无故，说明他也认可你的实力。”

“贤汰学长……”

“回去后记得把伤口处理一下。另外，做你自己就好。”

“呃？”

也许是出于被褒奖的喜悦，又或许是得到了单方面的关心，美园礼音捏着琴颈，总觉得心里暖暖的。于是他便想也没想，一如既往地快步追了上去，在札幌的夜色中，与最想接近的学长并肩。

*  
“我说你啊，礼音，为什么突然跑来函馆还赖着不走？”五棱结人端起老板递上的乌龙茶，看着美园礼音一脸心事重重的样就觉得头疼。他不太擅长安慰人，或许叫航海来会更好。

“又不是我想来函馆！再说，我没有赖着不走吧？”美园礼音赌气道，眉头紧皱，显得他更有心事了。

“好好好，那你说你现在想干嘛？”

“带我去逛逛五稜郭。”

“诶？”

“干嘛一副‘你这家伙该不会是想不开吧’的表情，我是认真的好吗！”

“呃……不是，我只是没想到你会直接点名五稜郭。”五棱结人拍了拍后脑，确实有被吓到。

“那还不是因为你熟，历史、地理、人文、风景……这些你不是说都很了解吗！”美园礼音掰着手指头给五棱结人数，其理直气壮的模样唬得五棱结人一愣一愣的。

“你、你你你等一下，我把航海也找来。”

于是乎，一行三人前往了五棱郭。

这期间五棱结人总觉哪里怪怪的，自从的场航海过来后，美园礼音便开始一言不发，就像加了冰沙的可乐饼和NAPOLIN聚会一样，在两人之间站久了，跟进了冰窟似的。

拜托你们谁来说句话好不好！

“……美园桑这次来，是和我哥有关吧？”穿过广场与半月堡之间的一之桥，的场航海突然开口道，想起之前哥哥没由来地问起他是如何回应阿结心意的，想必应该是与这件事有关。

“也不算是，嗯……”大概。美园礼音脚步微微一顿，双手插入牛仔裤裤袋，心道是结人找谁不好，非要把的场航海找来，本来只是想出来散散心，结果又得紧绷起神经来。他深呼一口气，装作自顾自看风景。

的场航海看向五棱结人，却瞧见对方正在对自己疯狂眨眼睛。“美园桑是喜欢我哥？”

“喂喂，航海……别说出来啊。”五稜结人扯着航海衣角，快把线头给扯出来了。

“又没关系，如果不说清楚，两边都很痛苦，阿结不是也明白？”

“……所以说，我们什么时候变成了总是牵红线的角色？要问缘结神收费吧？”

“拜托，人家是贫穷是神，稍微体谅一下啊，结人。”也不知道这两人在嘀嘀咕咕说什么，美园礼音实属觉得不靠谱。

“？”

“？？”

“？？？干嘛那么看我？”

五棱结人一脸不可思议地上下打量美园礼音：“礼音，我说你……终于承认了！？”

“哈？我什么时候不承认过？”

“嗯？”

“不对……我到底承认什么了！？”

“当然是承认你喜欢贤汰啊。”

“……”美园礼音被五棱结人的高分贝堵得哑了语，趁着两颊还没烧起来，赶忙把头转向一旁。心中的小心思被倒了个精光，无异于在光天化日下裸奔，偏偏这时候的场航海也在场。“喂，那个贤汰学长的弟弟，你不会告诉你哥吧？”

“这个……”的场航海舒眉一笑，“我想哥哥可能已经知道了。”

“诶！？”

*  
讲道理，的场航海的话，美园礼音是不信的。就像他不信贤汰学长会问航海怎样养兔子一样。这不就意味着学长把他比作了兔子吗！哈！？

“礼音，礼音……”

美园礼音抱着吉他思绪飞出了窗外，等再回过来时，便瞧见旭那由多一脸臭屁模样地立在自己跟前。

“礼音，第十小节第1拍重新来一次。”里塚贤汰换下麦架上的拨片，在旭那由多恼火前先开了口。

“哦……”

“美园礼音，你要是魂和肉体不放在一起的话，趁早给我滚蛋！就这种态度的话，GYRO的吉他手要多少有多少。”

“哈？”美园礼音被旭那由多怼得气不打一处来，“你这人说话什么态度！”

“怎么？你想听好话？”

“……不可以吗！至少能像贤汰学长那样正常交流不行？”

“啧，我没兴趣。”

“喂，那由多……这没礼貌的家伙！”美园礼音忍下怒火，暗暗咬紧了后槽牙。

距离演出开始还有十五分钟，一年下来的努力，也终是让GYROAXIA在短短一小时内卖光了所有门票。事实证明里塚贤汰的抉择是正确的，那个被誉为天才主唱的旭那由多也确确实实在带领着GYROAIXA前进。

美园礼音从拨片盒里随手取出一枚拨片，但又很快放了回去。“Free Ride……Free Ride……记得之前是放在这里，诶？”他将包里的物品翻了个清空，倒出的衣服散落一地。

“礼音，要开始了，在找什么？”里塚贤汰朝这边靠近几步，明明已经保持了距离，却不想还是吓到了对方。

“贤、贤汰学长，没、没有……一个不太重要的东西……”礼音局促起来，下意识将拨片盒往身后推了推。

“如果是拨片的话，你可以用我的，给。”

“……”

水蓝色的拨片夹在拇指和食指间呈于空中，美园礼音收紧捏在桌子边缘处的手，他不想接，里塚贤汰也知道他不会接。

“礼音……”

“贤汰桑。”两人不约而同叫住了对方的名字，只是美园礼音从“贤汰学长”到“贤汰桑”的称呼转变，让里塚贤汰不自觉收了声。礼音有些小倔强地偏过视线，“……我想成为贤汰桑特别的人，而不是学长和学弟的那种关系，也不是时时需要被贤汰桑照顾的关系。”

“礼音……”

“‘Free Ride’我可能弄丢了，但我会把它找回来，就这样。”

休息室外staff已经开始敲门通知准备上场，美园礼音从备用盒里取出自己的拨片，戴上耳返，犟着一股天生的傲气打算出门。以前的他想成为里塚贤汰的追随者，但现在，在GYRO的舞台上，他或许更想作并肩者。

“你……要不要和我交往试试？”里塚贤汰抓住礼音的手臂，擦身而过时下意识加重了力道。暖场音乐逐渐灌入耳，有粉丝的欢呼声，也有各类机械升降的声音。里塚贤汰注视着美团礼音，一双蓝瞳沉着又柔和，带着淡淡舒心的笑意：“之前就想问了，只不过一直没找到机会。礼音，觉得如何？”

“什、什么觉得如何……”美园礼音低下头。

“那天在速食店，你就喜欢我了吧？”

“哈！？我喜欢贤汰桑又不是速食店那天才开始！”

“那是什么时候？”听到了意外很厉害的回答，里塚贤汰忍不住笑问。

“？？？……喂，贤汰桑，你过分了吧。”美园礼音这才后知后觉原来自己被套了话，心里的不甘顿时窜到喉咙口，就连眉头也紧拗在一起。

“这可是礼音你自己说的。”里塚贤汰垂下眼，推了下眼镜，“怎么样，想好了吗？”再抬头看向美园礼音时，眼里多了分确信。

“……贤汰桑这是在反追我？”

“嗯。”

“……我，”美园礼音视线飘忽忽地在休息室里转了一圈，最终又定格在一旁的拨片盒上，“当然可以。”

感觉脸要烧起来了。

明明两把吉他分立于舞台两侧，里塚贤汰却非要拉着他走，从休息室到舞台后，美园礼音也不知道自己是怎么过去的，总觉得短短几秒似乎所有人都知道了他们的关系。里塚贤汰还非常镇定自若地把属于自己的那枚拨片塞进了礼音手里。

学长这行动力……灯光下，灰色中的蓝色大概会很显眼吧。美园礼音脑袋嗡嗡地想。

*  
尾声

的场航海觉得最近很烦，烦到脑壳秃眼睛瞎的那种程度。你说自家兄长谈个恋爱怎么屁事那么多？平时只会发一些关心自己生活起居的短信，最近渐渐开始变成了讨论恋爱经，会打着弯问他各种关于如何与男朋友相处的事。

咳咳，对不起，哥哥。我也是初恋，我不知道，我真不知道。美园桑应该不像阿结那样是做事刹不住车的人吧？可能最多会像个“兔子”……？

这样思索着的的场航海，结果有一天拜访里塚贤汰公寓的时候，真的看到哥哥在客厅里半蹲着喂兔子？？？

好吧，后来得知是哥哥心血来潮买的，虽然美园桑强烈反对。

END


End file.
